I'll Cover You
by SiriusNL34
Summary: Sequel to Will I? Harry and Draco are now a couple. What is Draco going to do now? HPDM Slash.


This is the second story in my series of one-shots based on the music from RENT.

Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter or RENT.

ANGEL   
Live In My House  
I'll Be Your Shelter  
Just Pay Me Back   
With One Thousand Kisses  
Be My Lover - I'll Cover You 

COLLINS  
Open Your Door  
I'll Be Your Tenant  
Don't Got Much Baggage  
To Lay At Your Feet  
But Sweet Kisses I've Got To Spare  
I'll Be There - I'll Cover You

BOTH  
I Think They Meant It  
When They Said You Can't Buy Love  
Now I Know You Can Rent It  
A New Lease You Are, My Love,  
One Life - Be My Light

Just Slip Me On  
I'll Be Your Blanket   
Wherever - Whatever - I'll Be Your Coat

ANGEL  
You'll Be My King  
And I'll Be Your Castle

COLLINS  
No You'll Be My Queen  
And I'll Be Your Moat

BOTH  
I Think They Meant It  
When They Said You Can't Buy Love  
Now I Know You Can Rent It  
A New Lease You Are, My Love  
On Life

All My Life  
I've Longed To Discover  
Something As True As This Is 

COLLINS  
So With A Thousand  
Sweet Kisses  
And I'll Cover You  
With A Thousand

Sweet Kisses  
I'll Cover You

When You're Worn  
Out And Tired 

When Your Heart  
Has Expired

ANGEL   
If You're Cold  
You're Lonely

You've Got One  
Nickel Only  
With A Thousand  
Sweet Kisses  
I'll Cover You

With A Thousand  
Sweet Kisses  
I'll Cover You

BOTH  
Oh Lover I'll Cover You  
Ya-----  
Oh Lover I'll Cover You

"Harry?"

"Yes Draco?"

"What do we do now?"

Draco Malfoy was lying in his hospital bed with his ex- enemy, now lover, Harry Potter. Draco has been in the hospital for a couple days now, after his attempted suicide. He was no longer suicidal now that he had Harry, but Madame Pomphrey insisted that he stay for a couple days and take a break.

"I don't know, Draco," Harry leaned forward and gave Draco a gentle kiss on the lips. "What do you want to do?"

Draco thought about this for a little while. What did he want? He didn't want to become a death eater. He knew that for sure, but what would he do for the rest of the year at school? The Slytherins would try and kill him if he went back to the dungeons. He had sent a letter to his father telling him where he could shove that dark mark. His father, as a result, then disowned him. He was now homeless and had no money, but he was happy because Harry was his.

"I was thinking about asking Dumbledore if I could have my own rooms for the rest of the year," Draco laid his head on Harry's chest and listened to Harry's heart beat. This was his favorite position to lay in whenever Harry was around.

"But, what are you going to do when school is over? It is only one month away."

"I haven't thought that far ahead yet," Draco said, looking into Harry's sparkling green eyes.

"Well, the thing is, I have bought a flat already for after school is over and I was wondering if you would like to move into it with me," Harry said a little hesitantly. He was scared that Draco would reject him since they just started going out.

"Really?" Harry nodded. "Thank you Harry, I thought that I would have to go homeless."

"Do you really think that I would let you do that?" Harry asked.

"Well, not really but I didn't want to sound rude by saying that it was about bloody time you asked me," Draco said with his famous smirk.

"There's the Draco I know and love," Harry kissed Draco fully on the lips and rolled over so he was on top of Draco. Harry ran his tongue along Draco's lip, begging for entrance. Draco opened his mouth and welcomed the warm tongue against his own. They had an intense make out session which was cut- off by Madame Pomphrey telling Draco he could finally leave the hospital wing.

The two young lovers then went to the Headmaster's office to see if he would give Draco his own rooms. He did of course, so they headed off to go to them.

In his new room's, Draco had a living area, bedroom, bathroom and a mini- kitchen. It was perfect for him and Harry, who decided he would sleep there with Draco as much as he could.

Draco transfigured a tissue into a stereo and started playing his RENT CD. He had made Harry listen to it the day after they got together and now Harry was as big of a RentHead as he was. They put on the song I'll Cover You and started singing.

Draco

"Live In My House  
I'll Be Your Shelter  
Just Pay Me Back  
With One Thousand Kisses  
Be My Lover - I'll Cover You"

Harry

"Open Your Door  
I'll Be Your Tenant  
Don't Got Much Baggage  
To Lay At Your Feet  
But Sweet Kisses I've Got To Spare  
I'll Be There - I'll Cover You"

They listened to the whole CD as they moved Draco's stuff into his new rooms.

Well, its another short one, but I have plans for more songfics with the music from RENT! Please review and I will post a new fic. 


End file.
